Joker, Meet EDI 2 point 0
by CaptainFlye
Summary: The systems all over the Normandy just bugged out and EDI isn't responding. Shepard has gone to check it out, but Joker is worried. What happened to EDI? An imagining of the moments before Joker first sees EDI in her new body.


**Okay, so hopefully I don't butcher this. I was playing ME3 with my wife and when we got to this part we just started out own dialouge of what would happen when EDI showed up in the cockpit the first time. I forgot most of what we said, and this is my attempt to reconstruct it as a favor to my wife, who had a good time with this story. I hope all of you like it as well.**

**Alright, that should be it. Read and enjoy folks!**

*****Generic Disclaimer*****

* * *

_Man, I hope Shepard finished taking care of the A.I. core. I mean, I'm good alone, yeah, no doubt. I'm the best the Alliance has…_had_.. but with Edi? Man, we've been great! No better pilot, that's what I'm saying. Best pilot in the Alliance? Pleeease. Best pilot in the galaxy, that's what I am. I mean, well, when I have the Normandy. She just handles better, you know? Having Edi like she is just, you know, helps. Just a little. Bit._

Joker shook his head. Figures he'd start doing that in his head when goodness knows what was going on with Edi. Just then he saw the light turn green that marked the problem in the A.I. core.

"Ah, good. That's a relief. Just what was that, Edi?" He waited. "Uuuuh, Edi? Hello? You _are_ okay, right?" Another pause. His breathe began to hitch up slightly and he reached for the com to contact the Commander.

"I'm sorry for not answering sooner, Jeff," came Edi's voice from above. "It seems the delay has caused you distress. I apologize."

"Geez, Edi, you gave me a heart attack," Joker exclaimed as he slumped back into his chair.

"Again, I apologize. I was getting reacquainted with my new station."

"Uh-huh, whatever," he replied, having no idea what she was talking about. He focused back in on his flight computers, running through diagnostics to make sure nothing had happened to Edi while she was 'out'.

"Jeff, I'd like to make an inquiry. If I may."

"Well, as long as it doesn't involve bugging out at that again, sure, yeah, go ahead I guess."

"How do I look?"

"Uuuuh?" Joker raised an eyebrow. "Like a ship?"

"I mean, do you like my current shell?"

"Well, yeah, sure," he said. "Handles pretty good and all. Very sleek and smooth, nice and comfy where it counts. Yeah, you look great."

"Thank-you Jeff. I wondered whether or not you would disapprove."

"Disa-what? Why the heck would you think that? I said it with the first Normandy and I'll say it with this one. The Normandy is the best dang ship in the whole Alliance fleet, no, the whole of _any_ fleet in the galaxy. You're part of that, so why the heck would I disapprove."

"…I see. Perhaps I should not have been addressing you with the overhead speakers," Edi replied. Joker jerked as her voice shifted. It no longer came from all around as per usual, and it was slightly less computerized. More…clear. And…it was coming from behind him.

"What the-" Joker turned to see the _new_ Edi standing in the entry way to the cock pit. His jaw dropped.

"What the-" he said, eyes wide open. "That is…um…wow, that is…"

"Based on the current readings of my onboard scanners, I will assume you approve of my new body. So as to better assist you with the piloting, and to get used to my new hardware, Shepard has asked that I take up residence here with you in the cockpit. I now officially have the role of co-pilot and will take over your duties with this form whenever you are taking your sleep shift. It is good to be here, Lt. Moreau."

"Uuuuhhhh…..yeaaaahh."

Joker had experienced quite as bit as the Normandys' pilot, but even he was surprised by this new development. Still, this was a new one, to be sure. But, he was also sure, sneaking a look at Edi's body in the next chair, it was a development he was _really_ going to enjoy.

* * *

**Alright, that was it. What did ya'll think? Did I do okay? Was it fun? Should I just give up on writing right now? (That was a joke)(mostly)**

**Anyway, please review, let me know what I did well or poorly in so I can improve in the future. Take care everyone!**


End file.
